


Enemies, Boyfriends, Dads

by Torchwoodoctor



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Mitchell worries TM, Boys In Love, Callum Highway worries more, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwoodoctor/pseuds/Torchwoodoctor
Summary: They’d been together barely 6 months when Ben had found out he was pregnant. He hadn’t even known he was a carrier until the test was positive. Just another thing to disappoint his dad with he supposed. He’d done the test completely on a whim after Callum had jokingly suggested Ben might be pregnant after being sick for over two weeks. So as soon as he had a minute free, Ben had gone to a shop out of the square, because he knew how people liked to gossip and the last thing he needed was news reaching Callum before he’d even done the test. When he’d actually gotten up the courage to do it, after nearly talking himself out of it, and it had been positive, he’d been terrified.





	1. Chapter 1

They’d been together barely 6 months when Ben had found out he was pregnant. He hadn’t even known he was a carrier until the test was positive. Just another thing to disappoint his dad with he supposed. He’d done the test completely on a whim after Callum had jokingly suggested Ben might be pregnant after being sick for over two weeks. So as soon as he had a minute free, Ben had gone to a shop out of the square, because he knew how people liked to gossip and the last thing he needed was new reaching Callum before he’d even done the test. When he’d actually gotten up the courage to do it, after nearly talking himself out of it, and it had been positive, he’d be terrified. Ben knew he was doing alright with Lexi now, but even that took him years; could he really be a good dad to a baby? On top of that, he was worried about what Callum’s reaction would be. The only time he’d heard Callum mentioned kids was when he was with Whitney, they’d never even talked about it, and now they had no choice but to. Ben sat brooding all day after that, thinking of ways to tell Callum the truth. He knew he’d have to tell him sooner rather than later because he was useless when it came to lying to his boyfriend, and Callum saw right through him anyway.

When Callum came home from work the same day, Ben still hadn’t thought of an easy way to tell him, and he knew he’d have to just do it the hard way. Callum came up the stairs to the flat and walked over to the couch where Ben was sitting, giving him a kiss hello.

‘Alright? What we havin’ for dinner?’

‘I dunno’

‘I can cook us something if you want?’ Callum was already walking off to the kitchen to look through their cupboards for something he could make, while Ben sat still on the couch, staring off into space as if Callum wasn’t even there

‘Yeah sounds good’

Ben was still staring off when Callum turned around to check what he wanted. Callum frowned at him ‘You alright?’

Ben didn’t reply, stuck in his own head, running worst case scenarios over in his head. What if Callum left him? What if he wanted to get rid of the baby? Ben had only known he was pregnant for half a day and already he knew he’d do anything for them.

‘Ben’ Callum carried on trying to get Ben’s attention ‘Ben?’

Finally, Ben snapped out of his daydream to answer his concerned boyfriend. ‘Yeah yeah I’m fine’

‘You sure? ‘Cuz you’ve been lookin’ at the TV for 5 minutes and there ain’t anything on it’

‘Actually, will you sit down? I need to talk to ya’

‘Why what is it?’ Callum was immediately worrying. He thought it was going to be about another one of Ben’s dodgy deals that he thought Callum didn’t know about.

‘Look, there aint no easy way of doing this so I’m just gonna say it’

‘Say what Ben, you’re scaring me’

‘I’m pregnant’

Callum froze in his place as Ben bluntly announced the news.

‘You’re what?’

‘You heard me the first time Cal’

‘But you can’t be’

‘Tell that the test I did this mornin’

‘Ben, you aint even a carrier, how can you be pregnant?’

‘Well I’d thought you’d be well up on how getting pregnant works, we’ve had enough practice’

‘Will you take this seriously for God’s sake’

‘I didn’t think I was a carrier until today! Please Cal, will just stop asking questions’

‘Well I need to get my head around it Ben, it’s not something I thought I’d have to deal with when we got together’

‘Deal with? We aint gotta deal with anythin’, it’s a baby, Cal. Our baby’

‘I didn’t mean it like that alright, but it’s a lot to take in’

‘Just tell if you’re happy or not Cal’

‘Of course I’m happy Ben, we’re gonna have a baby. I just - I need to get some air, think this through’

As Callum left the flat, Ben sank back into the couch cushions and put his head in his hands. Everything he’d worried about was coming true. Callum was going to come back and say that this was all too much and he couldn’t do it and kick Ben out. He’d lost track of how long he stayed on the couch, running the conversation through his head, time and time again until he heard the door slam shut downstairs and footsteps coming up the steps. Callum walked in looking sheepish and a bit pale.

‘Look, I know I didn’t handle it well earlier, but this baby is me and you Ben. I can’t think of anything I’d want more’

‘So you’re happy?’

‘Do you need to keep askin’ me that. Of course I’m happy Ben!’ The grin on Callum’s face was answer enough to Ben’s question, and Callum walked over to the couch, grabbed Ben’s hands to force him to stand up, and pulled him into a tight hug. His arms were wrapped around Ben, like Ben had done for him before, so many times.

‘You sure you’re happy cuz ya look pale Cal’ Ben asked when he’d finally pulled away

‘Well it’s just – I’m gonna be a dad Ben!’ Callum’s eyes were wide with panic as he came to the realisation that he would be responsible for a baby, a real living baby

Once Ben had reassured Callum that he’d be an amazing dad, since he’d already taken to looking after Lexi like she was his own, Callum let himself be totally happy. He was over the moon. This was everything he’d ever wanted but had always told himself he could never have. Since Ben had told him he was pregnant, Callum couldn’t get the image of little boy or girl with Ben’s looks and his height running around with Lexi. He remembers how panicked he’d been when Whitney had brought up the idea of them having kids someday, thinking he’d have to play the role of doting dad when his entire life was a lie; but now he was free to be himself and he was allowed to look forward to being a parent.

But Callum wasn’t Ben’s only concern. The thought of his dad finding out he was pregnant put the fear of God into him like nothing had in a long time. He’d been looking for his dad’s approval for so long, he knew he’d never get it now. If Phil found out, he didn’t know what would happen to him or the baby, so him and Callum had marked him off the list of people they were telling straight away. Stuart was another person they’d decided not to tell. He was trying his best to support Callum, but he still had his prejudices, and finding out Ben Mitchell of all people was carrying his niece or nephew probably wouldn’t go down very well. Ben knew his mum would be over the moon, which she was; she’d always loved Lexi, so another grandchild to spoil was something she was looking forward to. Lola and Jay were as shocked as he was before they got it together enough to congratulate him. Lola missed no time at all telling him of all the wonderful morning sickness and swollen ankles he had to look forward to.

They’d thought telling Lexi would’ve been harder than it was. She’d been worried at first that her daddy was having another baby because he didn’t love her anymore, but after some hugs from Ben and Callum, she’d thrown herself into the role of big sister with all the gusto someone her age can do.

Besides the close family, they’d decided it was best not to tell any one else otherwise the whole square would end up knowing within half a day. Callum tried not to push any boundaries Ben had, knowing that he would put his defences up straight away, but he’d put his foot down when it came to any dodgy stuff Ben had been up to. He’d made sure Ben had understood how serious he was when he told him it had to stop when he was pregnant. They’d had more than one argument over it until Ben had told Callum they needed the money.

‘Cal, we’ve got a baby on the way, we’re gonna need the extra cash’

‘I’m not the one that needs reminding there’s a baby! If you carry on, and get hurt, there won’t be a baby!’ Callum rarely shouted, especially at his boyfriend, but Ben wouldn’t back down on this and Callum was only looking out for the both of them. It backfired when he saw tears forming in Ben’s eyes.

‘I don’t need you reminding me what a screw up I am Callum’

‘I didn’t mean it like that Ben. All I meant was-‘

‘I know what you meant. I’m gonna be the one to screw this up and get our baby killed’ Ben cut Callum off harshly

‘You’re not a screw up Ben, I know you’re thinkin’ about the future, but the baby needs to come first. Please, just stop with the dodgy stuff for now’

Ben had walked off after that, knowing he had a short fuse and that Callum was only trying to look after him. He’d always been the one in control and it was hard for him to let go of that, but he knew he needed to put the baby above anything else if he wanted this to work, and had agreed to put the illegal business to one side, at least until the baby was born.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention in the first chapter that this fic idea came from this tumblr post: (if you do look at the prompt, there's definite spoilers) https://dingletragedy.tumblr.com/post/188299083437/hey-could-i-request-a-mpreg-ballum-fic-where-ben

Like most things Ben did in life, his pregnancy had started out difficult. His ‘morning’ sickness lasted well into the afternoon, leaving him dizzy and exhausted. Most days he struggled to keep his meals down, and he had lost weight instead of gaining it. Callum had of course, been worrying about him since the beginning, immediately becoming overprotective, but this had made him worse. When he found Ben throwing up right after dinner one night, he’d told him he needed to go to the doctor.

‘You alright?’

‘Do I look alright?’ Ben snapped back at him, before heaving into the toilet

‘Maybe you need a doctor’

‘It’s fine, it’ll pass’

‘Yeah until later, when you’re back in here throwin’ up again. This aint healthy for the baby Ben and you know it’

‘I’ll be alright, honest. Stop worryin’’

‘I aint gonna stop worryin’ when you’re in here every 5 minutes. What’ve you eaten today that you aint thrown up after?’

‘I had some toast this mornin’’

‘You’ve had toast all day? Ben you’re pregnant, you can’t carry on like this. Go to the doctor, please’

Ben had tried putting up more of a fight, but when he’d been unable to keep anything down the next morning he’d relented and booked himself an appointment. The doctor had diagnosed him with severe morning sickness, giving him anti-nausea medication and booked an early scan to be on the safe side. The medication seemed to be helping with the morning sickness, but Ben still struggled with dizziness and exhaustion.

At the early scan both men were worrying something could be wrong with the baby, it was early days in the pregnancy yet and Ben was already beating himself over things that hadn’t happened. They’d been waiting for the midwife for 5 minutes and Ben hadn’t let go of Callum’s hand. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was terrified, and he knew his boyfriend could tell. The midwife finally came into the room, smiling at them both warmly as she started setting everything up.

‘Right Ben, can you just roll your shirt up for me please and I’ll put this gel on’ The midwife had immediately taken to the two nervous looking lads. Once she’d put the gel on, she placed the wand on Ben’s still mainly flat belly. The bump was tiny and barely there, but Callum had noticed it straight away and couldn’t keep his hands off it. Knowing that their baby was in there made him warm inside in a way he’d never felt before. The midwife found the baby easily enough and turned the screen toward the dads-to-be.

‘Here’s your little baby. It’s too early to hear the baby’s heartbeat yet, but everything seems normal’

Both Ben and Callum let out a sigh of relief and glanced at each other before going back to the ultrasound of their baby. Just as the midwife was going to pause the screen and print a copy, she stopped and the pair both began to panic. Ben gripped Callum’s hand even tighter than before as they waited for the midwife to tell them what was wrong. Eventually Ben grew impatient and wanted to know why she’d stopped.

‘Well, what is it? What’s wrong?’

‘It’s just a bit of a surprise really. I didn’t expect it – there’s nothing wrong’ She rushed to assure the two, who immediately relaxed slightly

‘So, if nothing’s wrong, what it is?’ Callum asked, now very confused

‘It’s twins – you’re pregnant with twins’

Ben froze in shock and Callum put his other hand on top of Ben’s to get him to look at him.

‘Hey? Is this okay?’

Ben remained silent, turning back to the screen that the midwife had now paused and was busy printing off. He’d not even thought about the idea of more than one baby. Suddenly he was overcome with thoughts of twins playing with Lexi, having their daddies absolutely wrapped around their fingers in the same way Lexi already did. Ben looked back at Callum with tears in his eyes, mouthing ‘twins’.

The midwife had warned Ben that carrying twins was high risk, and combined with severe morning sickness, he needed to take things easy. He’d agreed with Jay that any work for the car lot that could be done from home, he’d do, and Jay would deal with the customers. That meant that Callum had to pick up the slack in the funeral parlour and was working longer days. He’d initially not been happy about being away from Ben for so long but knew Ben had a point when he’d pointed out that they’d need the money.

Since they’d found out about Ben carrying twins, Callum had barely left his side. He was constantly making sure he was comfortable and had everything he needed. Ben had found it endearing for all of a week before he’d been annoyed by it. Callum was about to leave for work and wouldn’t go without hovering over Ben first.

‘Are you sure you’re ok? You don’t feel sick or need anything?’

‘Cal, I’m fine. Will you please just go to work?’

‘But if you need me you know I’m just downstairs, so text me and-’

‘Cal! I’ll be alright on my own. I’m stuck in the flat all day, I aint gonna be doin’ much am I?’

‘I just wanna look after you that’s all’

‘Well I’m already cooped up in here, I don’t need you peckin’ my head an’ all’

After that, Callum had tried to lay off the worrying for a while to give Ben space. At first Ben had been thankful that he’d given up, but after a while he’d secretly missed Callum’s mothering (not that he’d tell him that)


	3. Chapter 3

By the time their 12-week scan came around, Ben’s baby bump was easily visible beneath his t-shirts. As the bump grew, so did Callum’s fascination with it. He struggled to keep his hands off it through the day and in the evening, he would sit next to Ben, touching his bump and talking to the baby. Ben had laughed the first time Callum had done it but had grown to love the attention. Luckily, Ben could hide his bump underneath looser shirts and jackets, so was still able to get out of the house for a walk when he felt up to it. 

The same midwife had greeted them quickly, with a friendly smile. ‘How have you been since we last saw you Ben?’

‘Still sick, but it’s not been as bad’

‘Are you still experiencing dizziness?’

‘Yeah, that won’t go away’

‘Right, noted. Shall we have a look at these babies of yours?’

The midwife applied the gel and placed the wand on Ben’s belly. ‘We should be able hear the heartbeat today’ she said as she continued moving the wand, eventually finding the babies. 

Even though this wasn’t the first time Ben and Callum had seen the babies, it still overwhelmed them. They stayed perfectly still, staring at the screen as a soft thumping filled the room. Knowing that their babies were growing healthily was a massive relief to both of the men.  
Ben looked over to Callum to see his eyes misting up

‘Cal? Are you crying?’ He teased

‘Shut up’ He wiped his eyes

After the scan, Ben’s morning sickness had gotten worse and he spent most of his days in bed resting. He was terrified that something could happen to the twins. However, he was also struggling with the feeling of uselessness. He couldn’t help Jay at the car lot, and he couldn’t help Callum around the house. He felt that he rarely saw Callum these days with him working longer hours and it only served to worsen his already foul moods. They’d argued more than once about Ben wanting to go to work, promising he’d take it easy, but Callum had put his foot down and made sure Ben knew what he was risking if he over-exerted himself.

In true Ben fashion, he’d ignored what he had been told by their midwife and Callum, and had attempted to go back to work, just for day, to see if he could handle it. He’d waited until Callum had gone downstairs before getting dressed and heading to the car lot. He knew he’d promised not to take part in any of his usual dodgy stuff, but they were still going to need money. The day seemed to be going fine, but he’d been ignoring Callum’s phone calls all day.  
When Jay burst through the door of the office, he’d been on the phone, sorting their next sale.

‘What are you doin’ here?’ Jay demanded

‘Just helpin’ out bruv, don’t worry’

‘Are you crazy? Callum’s goin’ out of his mind at the parlour, he thinks something’s happened to ya’

‘I couldn’t just stay in the house for another day, I was gonna go mad Jay’

‘Yeah well I think you’ve got bigger problems than that. You know you’re meant to be resting’

‘I know, but I feel useless Jay’

‘You aint useless, you’re lookin’ after those babies, and they’re more important than you being bored stuck at home’ 

Ben frowned, looking at the 6 missed calls he’d had from Callum at various points throughout the day. ‘I’m gonna go find Callum, let him know everything’s alright’

Ben set off back towards the funeral parlour, dreading the inevitable argument that he knew was coming his way. As soon as he step foot through the door, Callum had poked his head out of the office door.

‘Where the hell have you been? I’ve been ringin’ ya like mad’

‘I- I went to the car lot. Thought I’d try a day’ Ben had the decency to look sheepish

‘Ya what? Ben, anythin’ could’ve happened, you could’ve been hurt, and I’d have no idea. Why would you risk the babies like that?’ Callum looked at Ben angry, but also upset that Ben had been so reckless with their children’s lives

‘I’ve been sat at home doin’ nothin’ since we found out I’m pregnant and I can’t do it Callum, it’s drivin’ me mad’

‘I know it’s borin’ Ben, but you and the babies need rest. You were throwin’ up this mornin’ before I left, and you thought it was a good idea for you to go to work?’

‘I know it was stupid, trust me, Jay’s already made sure I know that’

‘Good, at least someone can get through to ya’

‘I’m sorry alright, it’s not easy for me - all this. I feel like I’m not in control. Anythin’ could happen to the babies and it’ll be my fault and you’ll hate me’ Ben suddenly let go of all the feelings he’d been bottling up since he’d found out about the twins

‘Ben. I will never hate you; I love ya. You and these babies are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, d’ya understand? And I aint lettin’ any of you get hurt’

After Ben had told Callum exactly how he felt, Callum had made an effort to make sure Ben knew just how much he loved him. He cooked dinner for them more often, and rather than spend his nights working in the funeral parlour, he’d come home, and watch rubbish TV curled up on the couch with his boyfriend. Ben was still struggling with his boredom, but he finally understood how important It was for him to make sure he was resting, not tiring himself out over work.

At the 18-week scan, Ben had been forced to wear a hoodie a size larger than usual, due to the size of his bump. He and Callum had talked about whether or not they wanted to find out the babies’ sexes or not and had decided they would so that they could decorate the nursery how they wanted. They’d talked about what they were both hoping for and Callum wanted a boy and a girl whereas Ben wanted two boys, though truthfully, with how difficult the pregnancy had been, they would be happy with either as long as they were both healthy.

The midwife confirmed that everything was okay, though the twins were on the small side due to the morning sickness, but she’d quickly assured them that they were doing fine. When Ben had heard that they were small, his heart dropped to his stomach, blaming himself for overdoing it. Callum grabbed his hand, as if he’d sense his boyfriends upset.

‘Do you want to know the sexes?’ Their midwife asked, sensing they needed cheering up. Ben glanced at Callum, making sure he still wanted to know, and at the nod he received, he turned back to the midwife 

‘Yeah, we do'

She moved the wand around slightly, getting a better view of the babies so that she could be sure. ‘Baby number 1 is a boy, and baby number 2, is also a boy!’ Ben whipped his head around to Callum with a smug smile on his lips, as if to say he’d been right all along

‘Oh, shut up’ Callum said with no bite. The effect was lost due to the massive smile on his face as he looked at the screen, wondering how he’d gotten so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer than usual, but with lots of drama ;) Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Ben’s bump had been visible for a while, but by the time he’d reached his 23rd week he was clearly pregnant; no longer able to pass it off in hoodies. At first he’d been annoyed now that he couldn’t leave the house when he wanted, only really leaving for appointments. Now that he couldn’t hide it, everyone who knew about the pregnancy was obsessed with his bump: his mum was forever touching it, gushing about her next grandchildren and making sure Ben was as comfortable as possible. Lola hadn’t stopped telling him how cute he looked, but Lexi was practically enamoured any time she came to visit. She’d already taken to the role of big sister, talking to the babies whenever she could. The first time she’d done it Ben had been confused when she led down on the couch next to him.

‘What ya doin’ Lex?’ He asks, frowning at his daughter

‘Shush daddy. I’m telling the babies all about my day so they know who I am’ She answered before going back to her conversation with his belly ‘-and then mummy picked me up from school and I came here to see daddy and Callum and now I’m talking to you’ She finished

Ben would deny it forever, but he’d welled up at the clear love Lexi felt for these babies before they’d even been born – he could always blame the hormones. That night, after he and Callum had put Lexi to bed, he told him all about it – minus the tears.

‘Ya shoulda seen her Cal. Proper big sister she is’ He told his boyfriend proudly

Even though everyone seemed attached to him bump, no one was more obsessed as Callum. Since they couldn’t cuddle in bed the way they used to before Ben’s bump was in the way, they took to spooning and Callum always slept with his hand over Ben’s belly, protecting the babies even in his sleep. He wasn’t just protective in his sleep though and had started hovering over Ben again, even worse than the first time. Ben had thought about telling him to back off, but knew he’d only end up worrying Callum even more. His morning sickness had died down now which he was grateful for, but carrying the twins was no less exhausting and he still had dizzy spells from time to time.

When Ben had felt the babies kick for the first time, he hadn’t freaked out like he thought he would’ve done: that job was left to Callum. They’d been sat in front of the TV, nearly ready to head to bed when Ben had sat up sharply, gripping his belly.

‘Ben? What is it? Is everything all right?’ Callum was straight by Ben’s side, searching his face for any signs of pain.

‘Cal, I-’

‘What? Seriously, tell me what’s wrong’ Callum interrupted

‘Shut up would ya!’ Ben took hold of Callum’s hand and placed it on his belly, where the babies kicked again.

‘Was that?’ His face was awestruck, before a massive grin broke out and he hugged Ben ‘That’s our babies Ben! Our babies!’

The rest of the pregnancy had run smoothly compared to the beginning. Ben hadn’t had any morning sickness since his 25th week, and rarely went dizzy anymore. He was still on strict instructions to take it easy and the midwife had advised him at their last appointment that because he was carrying twins there was a chance of him going into labour up to 4 weeks early. By his 33rd week he was ready for the whole thing to be over. He felt fat and useless; his wardrobe now consisted of loose shirts, hoodies and sweatpants. He’d struggled with feeling useless for the duration of the pregnancy but thought he’d worked through it until he needed help with the most basic things, including getting mugs from the top shelf (granted he needed help with that before, but now he couldn’t use a chair or the counter) and standing up from the couch.

He knew that going to work was out of the question, especially with how guilty he’d felt the last time he did it; and he was too far gone for that to be safe. So just to feel like he was doing something other than watching crappy TV and drinking tea, he decided to drop Callum’s lunch off downstairs figuring it would do him some good to stretch his legs and save Callum the trip. He’d felt fine all day, but as soon as he started down the stairs he was hit by a wave of dizziness. He struggled to keep his balance and lost his grip on the banister. His foot missed the next step and he slipped, hitting his head on the wall as he fell down each step. He landed at the bottom of the stairs on his back, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely a little shorter than I would normally write, but hopefully enjoyable anyway :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry! I have been meaning to write this last chapter for MONTHS.

Callum, worrying like he did, hadn’t wanted to leave Ben alone at home when he was so far along in the pregnancy, but as Ben had pointed out so eloquently ‘People don’t stop dying just cuz we’re having kids babe’. It wasn’t lost on Callum that they needed all the money they could get since they were having twins, so he’d agreed to work throughout the whole of Ben’s pregnancy, despite how much he wished he could be at home looking after him. Today that meant working away from the funeral parlour, making sure Mrs. Dobbs’ husband got the perfect send off. Logically he knew that Ben was perfectly capable of looking after himself - and he’d been extra careful since he’d found out he was carrying twins – but all morning Callum hadn’t been able to shake the feeling that something was going to happen, and he had no idea what.

The funeral had finished just after 1pm, so Callum and Jay had headed back to the parlour to finish off some paperwork. After only ten minutes of work, Jay headed out to get lunch, so Callum saw no harm in nipping upstairs to get his own lunch – and also to check on his boyfriend.

He flipped the closed sign on the front door and locked up before turning towards the flat. As he pushed the door, he realised it wouldn’t open fully. He pushed his way into the flat to see Ben in a heap at the bottom of the stairs and his stomach dropped – if anything happened to Ben or the twins, he didn’t know what he’d do.

‘Ben!’ He called as he dropped to his knees next to his boyfriend, desperately checking for a pulse. He relaxed marginally when he found one. ‘Ben! Can you hear me?’

When there was no reply, he dug through his pockets, frantically looking for his phone and dialling 999.

‘I need an ambulance – yeah my name’s Callum Highway and it’s 53A Turpin Road. My boyfriend, he’s pregnant and I think he’s fallen down the stairs’.

Waiting for the ambulance, Callum could only think of the worst-case scenarios as he sits by Ben’s side, holding his hand and praying everything turns out okay. The ambulance took ten minutes to arrive, but to Callum it felt as though he’d been waiting hours. The paramedics shuffle into the tiny space at the entrance of the flat as Callum shuffles up the stairs to give them some room. As they start to move Ben into the ambulance, Callum picks up his phone to ring Kathy and explain what’s happening.

‘Kathy it’s me, Ben’s had an accident – I don’t know how serious it is, we’re on our way to the hospital now’ He quickly relayed everything the paramedics had told him and she said she would meet him at the hospital as soon as she could.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Ben was quickly taken in to be examined, and Callum was forced to stay in the waiting area, staring at the walls and bouncing his leg. Just as he was beginning to grow restless, Kathy arrived

‘Callum! What’s happening? Is he okay?’

‘I – I don’t know Kathy; they won’t tell me anything. What if- what if something’s happened? What if I lose ‘em’ His eyes shone with tears. Kathy sank into the chair next to his and grabbed his hand.

‘Ben’s strong, he’ll be fine – you’ll see. And those twins of yours, well they’re bound to be as stubborn as the both of ya. You aint gonna lose any of em Callum’ She reassured him as best she could.

The two sat in silence, both hoping for the best outcome until a doctor appeared.

‘I know this is difficult, but the fall has caused a placental abruption’

‘What does that mean?’ Callum interjected

‘Whilst Mr Mitchell is still unconscious, we can only speculate, but we think the fall caused some trauma to his abdomen, which has resulted in the placenta coming away from the inside of the womb’

‘Right… so what happens now’ He responded, his heart rate going through the roof at the news

‘We need to perform a caesarean section immediately. You mentioned that the pregnancy was high risk, and given that Mr Mitchell is carrying twins close to term, this is the best option – as you’re his next of kin and he is currently unable to sign any paperwork, we’ll need you to do so on his behalf’

Callum agreed to sign whatever was needed – he just wanted them all to be okay – before being led to put scrubs on.

The whole surgery didn’t take as long as Callum had expected, he was stood next to Ben’s head stroking his hair – even though Ben wasn’t conscious, Callum found it calming. The umbilical cords are cut, and Callum is handed the oldest baby.

He marvels at how small their eldest son is for a short time before he’s taken by the nurses to be cleaned and Callum is handed their youngest son. He thought he’d be more prepared after holding their first-born, but he’s still amazed by the sight of the tiny baby in his arms.

As soon as the surgery is over, the babies are taken to the nursery and Ben is taken to the maternity ward – with reassurances from the doctor that he would wake up naturally after they had kept him unconscious for surgery. Callum went back to the waiting area to find Kathy. As he approached, she looked up – worried.

‘Everything’s fine! Kathy you should see ‘em, they’re gorgeous. Two perfect little boys.’ He beamed

‘See – what did I tell ya? How’s Ben, is he gonna be alright?’

‘They’re taking him to the maternity ward, the doctor said he’d wake up naturally but as far as they can see, he should be okay’

‘Oh that’s great news. Now – I want to see my grandchildren!’

He led her to the nursery, and they stood at the glass marvelling at the two new-borns. Eventually the two headed back to the room Ben was in. Callum settled himself in the chair next to the bed, while Kathy went to ring Jay and Lola to tell them the news.

Ben woke up not too long after Katy came back in, groggily looking around the room and squeezing Callum’s hand.

‘Ben! Are you alright?’ Callum asked as he hurriedly stood up

‘I’ll go fetch someone!’ Kathy told him as she left the room

‘You gave us a right scare, thought I was gonna lose ya’

‘The – the babies. Are they-’

‘They’re fine. You’ve had a c-section, but they’re fine. They’re better than fine – they’re perfect’

Kathy came rushing back into the room with a doctor and a nurse in tow. They got Ben sat up and settled and the doctor examined him, finally declaring that he could see no damage from the fall.

‘So when can I see them?’ Ben asked, as soon as the doctor told them he was fine

‘I’ll have a nurse bring them to the room and you can spend some time with them’

Two nurses brought the new-borns to the room, and Callum handed the eldest to Ben before holding the youngest and perching on the bed. Ben welled up just looking at their children, knowing he’d do anything for them, and that despite the difficult pregnancy – he’d do it all again in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! It's finally finished (after a brief 7 month cliffhanger). I really hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much to everyone who's commented and given kudos :)


End file.
